Bring back the golden ages
by BassDarling09
Summary: Just as Discord and Fluttershy announce their engagement, Spike finds a suspicious young filly named Red Rose in the ever free forest.


"Well I'll see you next week, my dear Fluttershy."

"Okay, bye Discord."

Discord and Fluttershy had just finished their weekly picnic together. Fluttershy hurried in her hut and sighed. Ever since she took care of him when he was sick, she had a crush on Discord for a while but she was worried that he wouldn't return her feelings. She'd always thought he had a thing with Celestia ever since the Tirek incident, but it eased her when he told her those flowers were just a symbol of their friendship between them and to show him that he was sorry. Still, he was probably eons older than her. He probably would think of her as a child than a lover. She had to find out what to do. There was only one that was good at giving advice.

She headed for the Ever-Free forest to Zecora's house for advice. When she arrived at the tree house and knocked.

The door opened to show the zebra. "Why Fluttershy dear, what brings you here?"

"Hi Zecora, I need advice. Can I come in?"

"Please come into my home, just watch out for the foam."

"What foam?" Then she saw bunch of bubbles all over the place. "What happened?"

"I was working on a potion to make a flower bloom, but when I added a new ingredient… kaboom."

"Oh." Fluttershy helped Zecora clean up the place.

"Now, will you sit down with me and have some tea?"

"Yes, tea does sound nice right now." Zecora poured her and Fluttershy some tea. After a few sips, she was about to say something when they heard a knock on the door.

"Now who could that be? Will you excuse me?" Zecora walked over to the door. When she opened the door, Twilight was standing the doorway. "Ah Princess Twilight, what brings you out of day light?"

"I need your help to find… oh hi Fluttershy. I didn't know you were here."

Fluttershy hid in her hair. "Yeah… I needed advice from Zecora for something, but it can wait for you get something from Zecora."

"Nonsense, I think that the ingredient that I'm searching for is gonna take a while to find. So you two go ahead don't mind me." Twilight sat next to her.

Zecora sat back in her seat. "Now let's get back to business, what is the trouble you possess?"

Fluttershy looked at Twilight then back to Zecora. "Um… I don't know how to say it."

"Maybe I can help see, but first I need your tea." Fluttershy gave her the tea. "Hmm… oh. You have feelings for the former chaos lord, the one that we all know as Discord."

"What? Fluttershy is this true?" Twilight looked at her friend with concern. Fluttershy can only hide her face and nod. "Wow, how long has this been going on?"

"Ever since I came back from seeing the breezies and I was taking care of Discord. Well he wasn't really sick back then."

"WHAT! He was faking again?"

"Well, he felt sorry that you went through all that trouble when was faking so he pretended to be sick from that spit of that creature. Whenever you guys are not visiting, we would hang out in the gardens. I started to develop a new feeling inside. When Discord left, I started to feel an emptiness inside. At first I didn't know what it meant until my animal friends told me that I feeling love my heart and the moment Discord left, I started to miss him. It was then I finally realized, I love Discord." Fluttershy then let a tear fall out of her eye. "But then I realized one thing, Discord only sees me as a friend and nothing else. What could he see in me? I'm shy, I can't stand up for myself, and I have a bad case of stage fright. How can he fall for a mare like me?"

Twilight gave her a hanky. "Wow, I never thought you had feelings for him like that. If you want, maybe I can help. Maybe I can talk to him and see if he likes you back."

Fluttershy looked up to her friend. "That would be nice Twilight. But what will happen if Discord doesn't love me back? Will our friendship still be there? Our friendship is the only thing we have together. If we lose it, what will happen to us? What will happen to Equestria? Our friendship is what is keeping him from losing it. If it's gone, he'll take it out on Equestria."

"Oh Fluttershy, I'm sure that your friendship with him is as strong as ever. If he doesn't feel the same way, I'm sure he won't risk losing you ever again since the Tirek incident."

Fluttershy smiled. "Okay Twilight, I trust you." She then turns to Zecora. "Sorry that I wasted your time Zecora."

"No need to apologize my dear, if it weren't for you, it still be a mess here." Fluttershy nods and she began to walk home. "Now that Fluttershy has her advice, what ingredient do you need for your device?"

"How did you… never mind."

* * *

It's been a week since Fluttershy went to visit Zecora. Twilight sent a letter to Celestia to ask her to send Discord over before he visits Fluttershy. Discord agreed for it and Twilight was pacing in the library.

"Twilight, you called?" Twilight turns around to find Discord. "If you found where Poison joke came from, I'm sorry. Just the plunder seeds, I planted those plants ages ago."

"That's not why I called you but good hoof note to take." Twilight wrote that on a piece of paper. "Discord, I called you here because I need to ask you something very important. You don't have to answer the question right away. Discord… do you like anyone in Equestria?"

"Like anyone? Well… to tell the truth, other than you, your friends, and the other princesses, nope."

"Discord, I mean like-like someone."

Discord blushed a little. "Oh… that… Well… I haven't really thought of that subject since…" Discord clammed shut before he said anything else. "Well… never mind."

Twilight flew up and put a hoof on Discord's shoulder. "Discord, you can tell me anything. You know that?"

Discord looked at her then sighed. "Since I became a widow."

"WHAT!" Twilight's wings instantly tucked in shock. "You were married."

"Yeah, but my wife died a few decades after I came to Equestria. Even though it's been almost 2 eons, I'm still not ready for a relationship." Discord then sat down a chair letting a small tear falling from his eye.

"Okay, I get it. But I must also ask this. If someone else here in Equestria liked-liked you, maybe even loves you, would you give that mare a chance?"

Discord looked up in shock. "Are you saying that someone out there likes-likes me or even loves me?" Twilight smiles and nods. "It depends on the mare, if she someone that I would never date in a million years, like Rainbow Dash, I'm gonna poof to the edge of Equestria. But if it's someone that I might have a teeny-tiny little crush ever since I saw her, then I would definitely give a chance with her."

"A crush? Who is it?"

"You promise you won't tell anypony?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Twilight does the moves with it. "If I do break a pinkie promise, Pinkie Pie will hunt me down."

Discord rolls his eyes. "Okay." He uses his magic to lock the doors, cover the windows and lit a small candle to reveal their faces. He leans into her ear and whispers… "Fluttershy."

"Yes! Oops."

Discord got suspicious and snaps his fingers to bring the day light back. "Well, I never had the least thing about you, Twilight." He turns his back away from her.

"Oh no Discord, it's not that. Well, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about your liking her, but I never promised not to tell you about the mare that likes you."

He looks back at her. "Oh?"

Twilight used her magic to lock the door, cover the windows and lit a small candle to reveal their faces. She leans into his ear and whispers… "Fluttershy." She then bring the day light back.

Discord looks at her straight in the eye. "Are you sure you're not bluffing?"

"I'm sure, Fluttershy's been crushing on you since the fake sickness at her house."

Discord scratches his head. "You know about that?"

"Yeah, but it's kinda sweet making me believe that you got what you deserve for almost ruining my sister-in-law's visit."

Discord rolls his eyes. "Wow, feeling the love." Discord looks then walks to the window of the library. "Wow, me and Fluttershy. She might not be Eris, but she can help mend the heart that's been broken for eons. … Twilight, can you give me a few minutes of alone time?"

"Sure thing, just don't eat any of my books." Twilight chuckled at that.

"Hey, you gonna cheat on reforming me by using a spell. How was I gonna stop you from cheating?" Twilight chuckles and then leaves the library. Discord then began pace around. "Pro – dating Fluttershy will bring happiness I've lost since Eris's death. Con – what if Eris is still alive and what would my children say? Pro – if we do start dating, then not only will I be happy, then so will she. Con – what if I see my children and what if they don't like her? Pro –" He summons a picture of him and Fluttershy they took of each other a few months ago. "Fluttershy reminds me so much of Eris. She's beautiful, she's kind, and she gets stubborn when I use my magic. She's my best friend in Equestria." He hugs the picture to his chest. "And I think she and our friends deserve to know the truth about my past."

He looks over to journal of the elements of harmony on the podium in the middle of the library. He then summons a quill and ink and begin to write.

_Dear diary and friends…_

_You all might know me as Discord, the former lord of chaos and well known friend of the element of kindness, Fluttershy. Some might know me as a threat of Equestria. While others just see me as annoying. But I wasn't always like that; in fact, I'm not even from Equestria or even this planet for that matter. Well part of me was from Equestria considering I have a Pegasus wing. Far off into space, past all of Luna's stars, well Luna wasn't even born when it happened, there was a mismatch planet called Matavant. There were so many different kinds of plants and animals but the species that stood out from the creatures were the draconequi. _**(Please tell me if I spelled it wrong) **_The draconequi were a very powerful species. But they were different than me, unlike me, an original Draconequus has a duck wing instead of a Pegasus wing. _

_There is a reason that I'm like this having a Pegasus wing. But that will have to start with my father, Syzygy the great. He was one of the bravest Draconequi in all of Matavant. He would do anything to protect his tribe, even the queen of Matavant had an honor of him marrying one of her daughters to him. But he always thought of him as a bachelor for the rest of his life so each time the queen offered, he decline. _

_But that all changes when a monster attacked our land. They call it 'the portal of no return'. They call it that because that unstoppable monster is made of rare magic that can send any creature miles from its destination. Syzygy thought of a perfect way to destroy that monster once and for all. He summoned a mile long rope and cheery bomb, literally, it's an actual bomb. He ties the end of the rope to the stem of the cherry and throws the bomb in the mouth of the beast. He lets the rope slide in until it stopped, once it was set, he pulled on the rope and saw the monster explode on the inside. Before it exploded completely, a small creature flew out of its mouth. Once the portal of no return exploded, everyone rejoiced as their favorite hero has saved the day once again. But Syzygy was more focused on the creature that came out of the beast. Once the cheers died down, he flies up the creature. It was a white female Pegasus, orange and black stripe mane and tail. She said her name was Tiger Stripe, TS for short, and she was from the land of Equestria. Since she had no place to stay, Syzygy decided to let her stay in his home._

_Syzygy and TS have been together for a long time that they start to grow feelings for each other. They say that they've loved each other since the moment they saw each other. It's called the love zing, one of the rarest of love in the universe and you only zing once in your life. TS and Syzygy were no doubt meant to be together and were married. Pretty soon, they were both blessed with a baby boy, and you guessed it, that's me, but my name wasn't Discord then. They named me after my father, Syzygy II. I looked like any normal Draconequus when it's born. I didn't have a wings yet, or my horns or my puff, that the tip of my snake tale. A Draconequus is born without magic and it gains magic when it hits 2000. One day, dad notices that mother was getting weaker and weaker. Mother said that ponies age faster so dad put a spell on her to make sure she ages slower. But that spell was useless. 500 years after I was born, mother gave birth again to a baby girl. Sadly, mother did not make it. Dad was upset for a very long time so I had to take care of my little sister on my own. Since mom and dad didn't name her yet, I named her Midi. By the time dad had finally come to, Midi was 10 years old, that's still an infant. He picked us up and held us of what felt like hours. He promised he would protect us for as long as he lived._

_An eon has passed, a thousand years if you don't know, and me along with Midi were inseparable. War had start among our clan and dad was called. I was in charge of course but I was the best brother/baby sitter ever. The warriors had returned successfully and we were the first ones to make it to congratulate dad. One of the officials came up to us and told that dad did not make it. We were officially orphans we were the only ones left. But I wasn't gonna make the same mistake as my father by sulking for years. My sister needed me as much as I needed her. We took care for each other, we hunted for food together, we played together, and no one would ever get between us. For 500 years it was just the two amigos, the two siblings that would never give up. I just started using my magic and I earned my wings, horns and puff. But the others laughed due to it being a Pegasus wing. Bullies would come far and wide just to pick on us. We were used to it but this time was different and that was the day that changed my life forever. The bullies were teasing us as usual and as usual, we ignore them. Then they pushed us in a patch of poison ivy. Lucky for us, draconequi are immune to those plants. Before they could do anything else, someone actually stood up to us. But was surprised us was that this was a royal. You could tell by the eyes and wings; unlike a normal Draconequus, a royal has light and dark blue eyes instead of yellow and red eyes. Also instead of having a bat wing and an eagle wing, a royal has both eagle wings and are a mixture of brown and gold. She commanded, no demanded that they would leave us alone. Once they were gone, the royal looked down at us and helped us up. The moment our eyes met, it was like we were the only ones in the universe. It wasn't until Midi got our attention. Her name was Eris and she was the daughter of the queen._

_Since Eris had join our group, we had adventures all over the land. Sure her mother was mad for hanging out with us, but that didn't bother her nor us since we would always break the rules. We were like this for 2 eons and together we were the three amigos. One day, Eris asked if she could stay with us for a while, of course, we said she could. That night she cried on my shoulder for what seem like hours. Her mother was forcing her to get married to prevent a war from happening. She hated her fiancé and she already loves someone else, but she fears that he didn't feel the same way. I asked her who and if he didn't like her back then that Draconequus was a fool. Before I could do anything else, she kissed my lips for three seconds. I couldn't think of anything to say so she cried then went inside. I stayed outside for a while to think what just happened._

_The wedding was on and Eris was miserable. The moment the preacher said speak now or forever hold your peace, I poofed in the middle of the church. I could never forget the words I said. "Eris does not deserve to marry by force but by love. She does not love the creature that she's with. I don't know if it was a dream last night but Eris has showed me that she loved me with a kiss. I was fool not responding after the kiss. But now I'm ready to put my dragon claw down. Eris, I love you too. Please convince me that you feel the same way by coming with me and Midi outside to create a kingdom of our own." Eris was crying with a smile on her face. She grabbed the bouquet and stepped on it with her cloven hoof. She then ran to me and kissed me fully on the lips again. Before anyone could respond, poof, we were gone._

_The three of us stayed in a valley protected by barrier that only we could go through. You have no idea how many times her mother tried to reason with Eris to come back to her old life in the royal family. Each of us put it whatever we want on our land. Midi puts in the mix colors in the land. I put in the cotton candy clouds filled with chocolate milk. Eris was the only one that helped the animals and took care of them. That was what I loved about Eris. She may be a little chaotic in the head, but she had the purest of hearts. But what we all love, but mostly Eris, was to play music with our hearts. Eris sang with the most beautiful voice in the universe along with a tambourine banging next to her. I played an other-dimensional instrument called a guitar. Midi also played an other-dimensional instrument called a bass. Eris loved music more than anything in her entire life, well other than me of course. _

_It took me time, but I finally had the guts to ask Eris to marry me. The wedding was perfect as our land. Midi was the preacher since was the co-leader of the land and all the animals were the witnesses. When the ceremony was beginning, I was starting to get a cold hoof and claw. But that faded away when I saw the most beautiful Draconequus in the universe walk down the aisle. I might have seen her in a dress before, but this dress topped all the dresses she ever wore. During the ceremony, I wasn't really paying attention, I was more into those beautiful blue eyes. But listened when it was time to say the words I've been longing to say. "I do." When Eris said 'I do', it was like the most beautiful song my ears had ever heard. When it was time to kiss the bride, it was like the zing we had when we first met. Eris threw the bouquet and Midi pushed all the animals out of the way to catch it. After the bouquet throwing, we instantly flew to the castle that they created together._

_10 years later, it was our anniversary and I gave her a magic locket I made for her. Inside the locket were the most treasured memories of us being together. From when we first met each other, to when I saved her from making the biggest mistake of her life, and of course, our wedding. I also added a few adventures from our childhood memories. Eris loved her gift but her gift to me was even better than mine to her. She told me that she was gonna have a baby. Finally, a new addition to our family is coming. A few months later, Eris had a baby boy. We named him after his grandfather and his father, Syzygy III. We raised our son with life and heart. Now with my wife, my son and my sister, I was having the perfect time of my life. But sadly, not everything this perfect lasts forever._

_500 years have passed since my son's been born. Eris announced to me, Syzygy and my sister that she was having another child. She found out that the baby will be a girl so she wanted to name her Tiger Stripe after my mother. But I told her I wanted to name the girl Poison Ivy for that was the stuff I was in when I first laid my eyes on my beautiful wife. Eris smiled and nodded at the name. Our little moment was interrupted when we heard the alarm coming from our old home. I summon a telescope to see that another Portal of No Return has come across the land. Lucky for us that the barrier was strong enough to prevent the creature from entering. But my relief was destroyed when I heard my little sister outside. I could hear her calling my name in terror. I kissed my wife on her forehead and I went outside to save my sister. I saw her stuck between rocks so I got her out and we head out. I could feel the monster trying to suck us in. We were almost to our home but the monster was just too strong. We weren't gonna make it… No I wasn't gonna make it. "Sister take care of my wife and children. Make sure Poison Ivy turns out like her parents." Used all the magic I could to transport my little sister to our land. The last thing I saw of then were faces of horror and sorrow. The portal of no return sucked me in and I never saw my wife, my son, my sister or Matavant ever again._

_When I woke up, I was in Equestria, the land of where my mother was from. As much as I want to explore, I had to find a way to make it back to my family. I have to let my daughter see me for the first time. I traveled all over Equestria, learning their ways and learning as much magic as I can. I even got help from a famous wizard named Star Swirl the Bearded. Seeing me use magic in crazy ways to them, Star Swirl gave me a new name, Discord. Every night I look at the stars that Princess Luna had created. I might be a million miles away, but I still felt a connection between me and Eris. I can hear her beautiful voice singing, calling me to come back home. For 50 years I did everything I could but nothing was working. I wasn't going to give up until… I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't feel anything. It was as if my heart had stopped. I didn't know what was going on until Star Swirl gave me tests. He told me that the connection for my heart to my wife's had been cut off. That can only mean one thing… the third amigo, my wife, my best friend and my zing… was dead. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night. The next day, Star Swirl told me that he had to continue finding a cure to a spell. As soon as he left, I was alone in the universe. A few centuries later, I completely lost it. I ended being the lord of chaos of Equestria. I turned all of Equestria into an eternal state of chaos. You all probably know what happened next. The alicorn sister defeated me turning me to stone to 1000 years, I ended up breaking out again, the elements of harmony took me down again, and yada, yada, yada._

'…Well now I am happy here in Equestria. Thanks to the elements of harmony, especially the element of kindness, I have finally rediscovered the magic of friendship. Sure I miss Eris, Midi, Syzygy and Poison Ivy, my daughter I've never seen, but now I am surrounded by wonderful friends who can be there to support me in any way that doesn't concern chaos. I'm never gonna deceive them again. I lost my family, I will not lose my friends once more. Hope I can someday gain all their trust once more or even once. Your friend, Discord' Discord had finished writing in the journal and quickly put it back before anypony noticed. "Okay, now time to get ready for my picnic with Fluttershy." He snapped his claw and disappeared.

Spike opens the door to the castle library. "Discord, I heard your voice in here. Come out of hiding." No answer. "Are you embarrassed of being an egghead? It's hard at first but you'll get use to it." He noticed the journal being an inch out of place. "I wonder." He opened the journal and began to read the just put in writing.


End file.
